


A Different Kind of Wake-up Call

by kipsi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Body Swap, ColdFlash Week, Flirting, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't fine. Nowhere near fine. He had an idea of what was going on, and if he was right, he was definitely not fine, and he had no idea how to deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Coldflash week's day 4. I'm going to finish this sooner or later and add more tags depending on how this story turns out..

Len stretched and sighed, feeling for once completely alert when waking up. It was a nice change from feeling like not having slept enough, even though he had went to sleep long after midnight again, planning their next heist with Lisa.

Turning to look at the clock on his nightstand he froze.

He had no idea where he was.

The clock wasn't his. Neither was the nightstand or anything else in the room.

Running a hand through his hair in bewilderment, his eyes widened and he scrambled out of the bed. His hair wasn't this long the last time he checked. And he did remember going to sleep into his own bed.

What the hell was going on? He was definitely feeling weird now that he thought about it, like he didn't fit into his own skin. It creeped him out.

Taking in the unfamiliar room he noticed a full-length mirror and made his way to it.

When he saw his reflection he couldn't believe it.

The guy who looked back at him was none other than Barry Allen. The Flash.

 

\--

 

Someone was banging on the door when Barry woke up, feeling exhausted, which confused him greatly, since after the lightning he didn't exactly need that much sleep. Now he felt like sleeping a whole week.

He was having a headache and the noise was making him more annoyed. He turned to the door and the noise reluctantly.

"Snart! We gotta go now unless you wanna skip the show," a gruff voice yelled, and Barry frowned. What was going on? The voice was somehow familiar, too.

Barry blinked when the banging didn't stop. Wait, what? _Snart_?

He took in the room he was in and felt his stomach dropping in fear. He had no idea where he was. Barry swallowed thickly and took in a deep breath.

He didn't know what had happened or how he had ended up in here, but the most rational thing to do was to keep calm, even though it was going to be a challenge. If things got rough, he could always use his speed.. which made him realize that his heartbeat felt slow to him.

Had they drugged him?

Taking cautious steps to the door, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Everything felt so heavy.

When he opened the door, coming face to face with Heatwave was the last thing that he had expected.

"What took you so long? You told us to wake up early yourself and then you just decide to sleep in?" the man asked, annoyment clear in his tone.

Barry frowned at him.

"What?" the tone of his own voice made Barry freeze. The man before him didn't seem to notice. "Lisa is waiting for us.. and she doesn't like waiting any better than you do," Heatwave was sighing now, looking at him.

Barry couldn't believe what was happening right now. This had to be a dream. He couldn't help but stare at the man, never having had a conversation with him before.

"You fine?" the other asked, and Barry blinked at him before nodding at him. Heatwave gave him a weird look.

He wasn't fine. Nowhere near fine. He had an idea of what was going on, and if he was right, he was definitely not fine, and he had no idea how to deal with this.

 

\--

 

Running into Detective Joe West had been awkward as hell. Mostly because the guy had thought of him as his son and wanted to hug him since he apparently looked 'miserable'.

Len had told him that he was late from work and brushed him off, receiving a dubious look from the man. He didn't care, though, his mind on other things like how the hell this had happened and did this mean that Barry was right now in his body, too?

He just wanted out of the house and find answers, which was why he had already taken a shower and dressed up. And if he had taken a bit longer than usual in the shower, it was only to indulge his curiosity about a few things that he had been pondering about offhandedly at some nights.

He wondered what Allen was doing right now, and if he had already embarrassed himself profoundly in front of Lisa and Mick. He better have not, he was sure that Lisa would have the time of her life and make fun of him later on, thinking that it had been him all along.

After a moment of pondering what would be the ideal way of getting a hold of the kid, he decided to make his way to their safe house.

He would have loved to test the kid's abilities, but he didn't really feel like injuring himself, being positive that the running needed some practise. And the safe house wasn't that far either, he would be there in 900 seconds.

 

\--

 

"Oh my God, Len!" Lisa exclaimed, "What do you mean that ' _you don't remember_ '? You _always_ remember!"

She was glaring at him now, her hands on her hips, Heatwave leaning against a near wall looking at her outburst silently.

Barry couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was in Le- Snart's body, and how the hell had this even happened?!

He was having a terrible headache and he had to deal with Lisa screaming at him - not even knowing the reason why she was so angry. Meaning it was Snart's fault, really, since he had just somehow gotten into his body.

Barry rubbed at his face in frustration, and now Lisa was looking at him with raised brows. "Did you drink last night or hit your head? How can you just forget about our plan? You've never forgotten! And you didn't even tell me all of it last night," she crossed her arms, not satisfied with him being silent, it seemed.

Barry couldn't help but sigh. Was this how Cold always felt? Did he always have this kind of a headache? This cold hands and feet? It really helped him understand him a bit better, feeling his pain like this. Barry couldn't stop the ache he felt in his heart.

He was feeling bad for Cold.

"Len, I'm talking to you," Lisa snapped.

Better to just get this over with. It was going to happen sometime soon anyway.

"Look, I'm not-" he started, but that was also when the front door opened, Lisa and Heatwave turning their attention towards the man who walked in, Barry's breath catching when he saw _himself_ walking in like owning the place. And oh God his identity was now blown, that was for sure.

He couldn't stop staring at himself, Lisa and Heatwave pulling their guns out as Barry, no, Le- Snart? crossed his arms and _smirked_. Barry had to admit that it looked pretty good on him, as well as the blue sweater that he didn't even remember owning.

This was so fucked up.

"Chill," was the first thing that left his mouth, and Barry groaned, Lisa glancing at him and then turning to look at Snart again.

"Who the hell are you and how did you find us?" Heatwave demanded, aiming the gun at Snart, whose smirk was still on place as he lifted a brow and gave Barry a look.

Barry sighed again. "Don't shoot him, he's your brother, Lisa," he said then, Lisa's eyes widening as he took in Snart, before turning to look at him then.

"What the hell, Len?!" she exclaimed as she put her gun away, Heatwave looking just as lost as Barry felt.

"I'm not ' _Len_ '," he tried again, and now Snart was chuckling, which pissed him even more off, him using his voice like that. "We've somehow swapped bodies," he explained.

Everyone fell silent, until Lisa opened her mouth again and Barry froze with the question.

"But who are you, then?"

 

\--

 

Barry wanted to strangle Snart, but that would have meant that he would just have to strangle himself. Which was not so ideal.

After he had convinced his sister that Snart was actually who he was, he had nonchalantly mentioned of _being in a relationship_ with Barry, as if it was no big deal to lie about such a thing.

It had saved his identity as The Flash, but Barry couldn't really feel grateful after such a lie, especially when Lisa turned her attention again to him, having no idea of his still killing headache.

Sitting on a couch, Lisa between the two of them, was not how Barry had thought he would spend the day.

"Right now you're in Len's body, but let me tell you that you're such a cutie! Why didn't you two tell me about this sooner?" she smirked, and Barry could feel his cheeks burning, which made Lisa laugh out loud.

"Oh my God! It's been such a long time since I last saw Len _blushing_. Len, this is hilarious! How did you two end up like this?!"

Barry wanted to crawl under a bed and hide. This was not how he had thought about spending his time when Snart would finally show up. He actually wanted to get back into his own body and just forget that this had ever happened.

"No idea, but it sure was a treat."

Barry could feel his ears burning. _Oh God_. "What have you _done_?" he sputtered, the smirk that Cold showed him making his heart skip a beat. _Oh no_.

The way Len- goddamn it, Cold, was looking at him, made him shiver. It was a bit unnerving seeing the expression on his own face, but it really was all Cold. He averted his gaze.

"I want my body back," he said then, crossing his arms, and Lisa laughed at them, getting up from the couch, telling them that she would leave them for some 'alone time', taking Mick with her.

 

\--

 

Barry sighed, rubbing his face again after Lisa had left. Snart looked at him with what he would describe as an interest. No wonder, it was weird to see yourself in front of you.

"We need to go to The S.T.A.R. Labs" Barry decided then, Cold humming what he assumed was an affirmative. "Cisco probably knows how to turn us back. I don't really want to be in your body any longer than required."

Cold lifted a brow at him, and Barry licked his lips nervously. "No offense, but this headache is killing me. Haven't had one in forever," he explained.

Snart looked at him silently for a moment. "You didn't masturbate when you woke up?"

The question was so unexpected that Barry almost choked on his own spit, staring at Cold, who looked indifferent, like it wasn't a big deal to talk about getting off in your nemesis' body. Then he remembered what Snart had said earlier and yeah, he really didn't want to think or talk about this.

"I take that as a no, then," Cold said, amused. "And I doubt you've had any coffee either."

The way he held himself, even in his body, made Barry annoyed. Like he was in charge, knowing what he was doing. He really wanted Cold to drop the smirk already, to stop looking at him with amusement dancing in his eyes. Enjoying this.

"At least I now know why you're so often such an ass," Barry huffed, pleased how his statement shut Snart up, the man narrowing his eyes at him.

 

\--

 

Ramon and Dr. Snow were staring at them in disbelief. Len couldn't really blame them, it had been a shock for the both of them, too.

What he found interesting was the fact that Ramon seemed to have difficulties when talking with Barry. It was no surprise, though, the kid had always been wary of him, and even now when Barry was in his body, he seemed anxious.

The struggle to not treat him like Barry, as he was in the other's body, was hilarious. Barry seemed to notice it too, how uncomfortable Cisco looked.

"Look, man, I know it's you.. but with that face, voice? Kinda difficult to not look at you as Cold." Cisco turned to look at Len then, staying silent for a moment, until he shook his head and declared that he didn't want to see Cold's smirk on Barry ever again.

"Just.. try to find a way to fix this, please," Barry groaned, taking a seat next to Caitlin, who looked uncertain of what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously getting longer than anticipated..

The next days were going to be awkward at best. 

Cisco and Caitlin didn't let them leave The S.T.A.R. Labs, telling them to just accept the fact that if they wanted to change back, they were to stay put and let them run some tests. And even though they were obviously concerned about their well-being and how this whole thing was affecting them, it was easy to see just how excited both of them were about this whole concept of 'body- or mind swapping'.

Barry would've probably been just as intrigued himself if he wasn't the one having to deal with it, and with one of his nemeses. He couldn't comprehend how Snart seemed to be so content with the whole situation. It only frustrated him more how the man looked like he enjoyed his discomfort.

The smirk didn't leave Cold's face even when Cisco and Caitlin were done with the first set of tests, day already turning to a night, and told them that they would be back tomorrow morning.

Barry's eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

"You're going to leave him _here_ with _me_? _Unguarded_?" he asked, seeing Snart lifting a brow at his outburst.

Cisco and Caitlin shared a look before Cisco shrugged at him. "It's not like he can do anything, he doesn't even have his cold gun," Cisco shifted his eyes at Cold, "and if he wants his body back, he knows not to try anything funny."

Barry couldn't believe this was happening. But then Caitlin was bidding them good night, Cisco still reminding him that after they close the front door, the building locks up on its own. A function that they would have needed already a long time ago, and which Cisco had finally gotten done.

When the door clicked shut, Barry sank into the nearest chair and sighed.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," he muttered, still feeling weird that the voice that came out wasn't his.

"You're not the only one affected by this, kid," came a reply that startled him, not having noticed that Snart had moved closer to him.

Barry didn't really feel like having any kind of conversation with him, but then he remembered something significant and the color drained from his face.

"Did you see Joe today?" he asked, cautious.

The way Cold tilted his head, his expression amused, answered his question immediately. Barry wanted to punch him in the face, but that would be counterproductive when they (hopefully) soon got their own bodies back.

"Did you say anything to him?" he asked instead, Snart shrugging at him. "Nothing worth mentioning."

Barry eyed him suspiciously, sighing after a moment.

"I need you to make a phone call," he said then, licking his lips nervously, "to Joe."

Snart's lips twitched, the look so foreign on his own face Barry felt weird himself. "Stop that, you're going to make my face have a permanent smirk," he groaned, and Cold crossed his arms at him.

"Yeah? How about you stop doing," Snart motioned at him, " _that_ , yourself."

Barry frowned at him.

"Whatever, just, make the phone call?"

Snart looked at him expectantly, but Barry had no idea what he was waiting for. This was so weird.

"What's in it for me?" and Barry should've known that even something like this would be a goddamn trade for the man. Of course.

He had no idea what to offer, though. Not in this position. So before he could stop himself, the words were already out of his mouth.

"What do you want?"

The smug expression on Snart's face was seriously pissing him off, especially since it was actually _his own face_. He couldn't remember when he would've looked that full of himself, hopefully never.

"Let me think about it," Snart said then, and Barry remembered those words from before, too.

He was so screwed.

 

\--

 

Barry looked uncomfortable when he handed him the nearest phone, probably wondering if he would keep his word this time.

Calling Detective West wasn't something that he exactly wanted to do, but Barry had said that it was the only way to keep the two of them clear of any more misunderstandings, even though it involved lying to the man.

Good thing that he was a good liar, Len mused as he dialed the number and watched Barry, whose whole being radiated just how nervous he was about this whole thing. How convenient that he didn't have to lie to the man himself, this time.

Len was sure that he was an awful liar.

"Barry?" the voice interrupted his thoughts, and he cringed.

"Yeah, look, something's come up so I need to stay in The S.T.A.R. Labs, can't say when this'll be over," he explained, looking at Barry the whole time as he spoke.

There was a pause, and then Detective West sighed.

"I can cover for you at work, but are you alright? Do you need me to come over?"

Len wanted to roll his eyes.

"I'm fine," he made a face and Barry glared at him, "We've got this under control, just don't know how long it takes."

"Alright, call me if you need me there," West told him as he bid him goodbye.

Barry let out a sigh when the call was over and he handed him the phone. The Detective really cared for the kid, no surprise there. What interested him more was the fact that Barry looked extremely guilty.

Len leaned against the nearest wall and gave him a look. Barry avoided it, slumping into a chair. He looked extremely tired, like he hadn't slept in days. Len wondered if he himself always looked like that or if it was just because of all of this.

"Thought you wanted me to do that," Len broke the ice at last, Barry casting him a look.

The kid looked miserable, and he didn't like that look on his own face.

"It had to be done. I don't want Joe getting involved in this, he would get a fit," Barry murmured, rubbing at his face again.

One of the mannerisms that the kid was upset. Len couldn't really blame him. This whole day had been a goddamn mess right from the start.

He was lucky that Lisa had taken the bait and hadn't asked too many questions. Mick didn't seem to mind either, even though it was obvious that the man had been just as lost as he had felt at first, too. Now he was just waiting for answers and a solution, although just waiting was going to be a challenge as well, not really liking it that much. Having to count on Ramon and Dr. Snow to figure something out.

His life had just gotten more interesting and messier after coming face to face with The Flash and then getting to know his identity. He would've never guessed that one day he would be where he was now.

 

\--

 

It didn't take long for Barry to decide what he would do next. Ever since they had stepped their feet into The S.T.A.R. Labs, there had been only one thought in his mind. Sleep.

He couldn't believe how tired he was. It had to be Snart's body, there was no other explanation for it. He hadn't needed that much of sleep after he had gotten his powers, which kind of sucked since he had always loved sleeping, but there were some good things too. Like waking up early and going for a run in the morning, when the sun was rising and when there was no traffic whatsoever.

Now all that he wanted was to get under some nice covers and sleep. Preferably more than just a few hours.

Which brought him to the next question: should he take a shower first? Which made him extremely embarrassed, remembering that he was indeed in Cold's body.

But he didn't really want to go to sleep all sweaty from today.

"Thinking about something naughty, Scarlet?" he heard Snart whispering then, and he jumped, not having seen him walk over to him with a bottle of beer in his hand. The place was without lights already, and it was starting to get darker. He eyed the man and noticed the beer. So he had found the fridge, then.

Barry swallowed. "You know, you can't really get drunk as long as you're in my body," he muttered then, Snart lifting his brows at him.

"Only one way to find out," the man smirked as he lifted the bottle and took another swig from it.

Barry sighed and turned to leave, ready to head straight to one of the beds that Cisco and Caitlin had arranged for them, when he was stopped by Snart, the man's hand resting on his shoulder. Barry turned to look at him blearily.

"It's okay, Scarlet. Take a shower, we'll be even then."

Cold was looking at him with amusement, his eyes glinting in the dark as Barry stared into his own face.

"You've got to be kidding me, Cold. Was that the first thing that you did when you realized what had happened?" he asked, completely scandalized.

Snart was grinning at him. "And what if it was?" he asked, leaning closer to him, and Barry could feel his cheeks burning. This conversation was not happening.

"I- I'm going," he breathed out, and left as fast as he could, leaving Snart behind him, cursing inwardly that he didn't have his powers now when he really needed them.

 

\--

 

Barry felt his ears burning as he tossed the sweater to the floor. He wasn't doing this for the reason that Cold had. He just wanted to go to sleep when _clean_.

Snart could think whatever the hell he wanted, Barry decided as he stripped, licking his lips nervously as he slipped out of the jeans, feeling still embarrassed as he moved to the boxers, freezing when he noticed the sight before him.

Cold's body was scattered with tattoos. The sight was fascinating, but Barry felt like he was invading in something special, something that wasn't for his eyes. So he proceeded to shower on autopilot, again missing his powers that would've made everything way easier.

He didn't feel comfortable prying on Snart like this. It was too intimate.

He wondered if the man had felt bad at all himself when he had taken a shower in his body. Barry really doubted it.

Even without his Flash powers showering didn't take that long, though Barry liked the warm water running down himself and he could've spent more time in there. What made it easier to leave the usually comforting water was the fact that he really just wanted to sleep.

Turning the water off and moving to grab his towel, Barry came face to face with Snart and almost jumped out of his skin.

"What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, Snart lifting a brow at him as he wrapped the towel around himself.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Scarlet," he joked, and Barry _really_ wanted to punch him.

" _Were you watching me_?" Barry asked, frowning at the man before him, who just shrugged. "It's my body, after all," Snart stated like it wasn't a big deal at all.

Barry stared at him.

" _Oh my God_ ," he breathed out, "Just- just leave me alone," Barry sighed then, walking out of the door to find some clean clothes for himself.

He couldn't believe that he had to deal with this.

The closet in the room next to the bathroom had just what he needed; sweatpants and a shirt that he immediately pulled over his head, hiding the tattoos from view and his own gaze.

Barry sighed, pulling another pair of clothes out of the closet as well, tossing them to Snart who passed him, both of them on their way to the main room. Cold didn't say a word as he changed, and Barry was grateful for that.

He made his way to one of the beds and hoped that he would fall asleep immediately.

He heard Snart still moving around when he pulled the covers over himself, heard him cursing silently before he drifted off and welcomed the sleep that he desperately needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for months.. so have it finally.  
> I'm going to try and finish this no matter how long it takes lol.

Barry woke up with a start, feeling a hand gripping his shoulder before it was gone, returning then after a moment. He turned in the bed and saw his own face looking down at him, and Barry blinked before he remembered what was going on. He groaned.

He felt still a bit tired, not really having any idea how long he had slept and what time it was. He really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Wha 's it?" he mumbled into the pillow, Snart lifting his eyebrows at him.

"How do you make this stop?" the other asked then, his voice irritated as he lifted his hand up, Barry blinking his eyes open again. The hand was vibrating.

His eyes widened, and Barry moved to sit on the bed, looking at Snart whose eyes were narrowed at the hand. He hadn't really remembered that the other would get his powers as well when he was in his body. Shit.

"It took me a while to be able to control it.." he mumbled then, receiving a displeased look from the other. Barry sighed. "Just.. you just got to will it away."

Cold stared down at his vibrating hand and Barry had to bite his lip to not laugh at the annoyed expression on his face, or how his eyes narrowed as more time passed and nothing happened.

"Seriously, Scarlet?" the other sighed, frustrated, and Barry let out a giggle that sounded so weird with Snart's voice. Cold glared at him.

Barry swallowed down his laughter and held his hands up in surrender, Snart watching him silently when he lowered them, presenting him his palms. Snart gave him a curious look, not really understanding, and Barry sighed and took a firm hold of his vibrating hand with both of his hands.

"What are you doing?" Cold asked, and Barry glanced up at him, Snart's eyes on their hands. "Helping you, obviously," Barry stated, rolling his eyes.

"This is pretty weird, though," he continued when he was greeted with silence. Snart's eyes shifted to his, and Barry couldn't help but laugh. "The vibrating, I mean. I'm used to it when I do it myself.. but feeling it like this? Weird."

Snart hummed at him, and Barry blushed when he realized what he had just said. "Oh God- I meant- you know, vibrating as in.. when fighting-" he saw the smirk on Cold's face and _oh no_ -

"Oh, I'm getting the picture here," Snart chuckled at him, and Barry could have died of mortification right then.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away from the man's face, but he was sure that Cold was still looking at him, all smug. He was sure that the other wouldn't let him live this down. Ever.

He felt how his hands started to tingle because of the vibrations and Barry groaned. "Are you even trying to control this?" he asked, glancing at Snart, who looked down at him with amusement.

"I thought you liked it."

Barry huffed at him.

"I want to go back to sleep so since you already know how to deal with that you can just.. do the thing by yourself," he said and flopped back to lie on the bed, pulling the covers over him. He heard Snart sighing.

"Call your friends to bring more food, though," the other said as Barry heard him starting to walk away.

Barry frowned before he realized what was going on.

"Did you raid the whole fridge?!" he called after Cold, who just let out a pained sound.

 

\--

 

Barry was way too fun to rile up. Len had always found that aspect about him interesting and amusing. But being in Barry's body wasn't that fun, really.

He was constantly hungry, which annoyed him a lot, and no matter how much he seemed to eat, the hunger just didn't go away. And he was getting tired of eating. It would have been more useful if he could have just used the powers that he knew that Barry had, the kid having told him offhandedly about his metabolism once, but he had no idea how to speed things up.

His hand starting to vibrate had been an accident, really, something that he hadn't even realized that he had suddenly started doing. It had taken him by surprise, but it piqued his curiosity as well, seeing and getting to know something new about The Flash's powers.

And Barry being embarrassed about the whole thing had been just too good. The only problem that he had now were the images that his mind started to supply to him. He hadn't thought that the kid would be so.. adventurous, but with powers like these, it really wasn't that big of a surprise to him.

He wondered if the vibrating extended not only to his hands but to other things as well.. and he really didn't need that mental image right now. Fuck. He had to focus on something else. Like getting his body back. He definitely didn't want to be stuck in this body for the rest of his life, but it wasn't like he could do something about it himself.

Feeling useless and out of control of the whole situation made him even more restless. He didn't like to rely on others, but now he had no other choice but to hope that Ramon would come up with something to get them changed back.

Len let out a sigh and turned to look at the clock on the nearest wall. It was four in the morning and he had slept probably two hours, feeling weirdly alert when he had woken up. He wondered if Barry needed usually less sleep or if it was just the strangeness of the whole situation and him not feeling at ease in this body.

The kid was asleep already, and he was able to hear his breathing in the silence of the room. Len hoped that he had at least texted to the others if he wanted any breakfast when he woke up.

He stretched and took in his surroundings, deciding then to use the time to his advantage. He hadn't had time to look around the labs that much yet, and he was curious. Another change like this wouldn't probably come anytime soon, either.

Len smirked as he stood up from his seat and left the room to explore the place.

 

\--

 

The loud siren that woke Barry up almost gave him a heart attack.

He took a look around and remembered that he was still in the S.T.A.R. Labs before he also recalled that Leonard Snart was in here with him.

He cursed out loud and got out of the bed, the siren still screaming through the place, Barry wondering when Cisco had had the time to even install one - and what it even was for.

Making his way to the direction where the alarm sounded louder, Barry couldn't help but grumble under his breath when he saw the clock on the wall. It seemed to be five in the morning, and he could've still used a bit more of sleep - having been woken up already once before.

When he realized that he was making his way to the storage room he had to roll his eyes. Of course Snart would use his time to snoop around the place. He should have kept a closer eye on him.

What he hadn't thought was that he would find the other like this.

Barry let out a startled sound when he saw Cold lying facedown on the floor, unmoving. He ran to him and knelt beside him, a pang of worry starting to gnaw his insides. What the hell had happened?

He hesitated for a moment before moving to touch the other, rolling him so that he was facing upwards. Snart let out a groan and Barry sighed in relief when the man opened his eyes and looked up to him.

" _What the hell did you do_?"

The anger in his voice was apparent, and Barry frowned at Cold who just lifted a brow at him and chuckled. "Ramon's finally upped his game, it seems. Got electrocuted as I tried to break into your vault."

Barry stared at him.

"And why would you even try to do that?" He asked then, mentally rolling his eyes at the man. And when had Cisco done the new modifications? He hadn't heard anything about them.

"Curiosity," Snart smirked at him.

Barry cocked an eyebrow at him. "Killed the cat," he replied then, and Cold actually snorted at him.

"I'm serious, Snart. You're lucky you're in my body right now, because otherwise that little surprise would've been _even worse_."

The sounds of doors bursting open and Cisco's frantic voice made them pause.

 

\--

 

"I was going to tell you about it, but we had other issues at hand. And it's not like you go there anyway," Ramon shrugged as he explained to Barry the new way their tech was being protected.

Len wanted to roll his eyes at them, but then Ramon turned to him with a curious expression. Len lifted a brow at him and saw how he struggled to keep the words from spilling out of his mouth.

He restrained from sighing, both of their eyes on him.

"What is it?" he asked then, and regretted it immediately as he saw Ramon grinning and Barry biting his lip nervously.

"How was it? You think I need to up the beam or was it too much?"

Len stared at him, his face completely blank. He saw Barry trying to hold in his laughter, so this wasn't definitely the first time that something like this had happened.

"C'mon, it's for science!"

A ridiculous excuse of a reason. But he decided to humor the kid, not that he had anything else to do right now.

"Unless you want the guy to scorch, I suggest you keep it as it is. Or lower the heat," he smirked as Barry groaned and Ramon rolled his eyes at him.

"At least it's effective," Ramon muttered and turned to his laptop, telling them to wait for Dr. Snow to arrive with food.


End file.
